Undercover
by Pikamsou
Summary: Shikamaru Nara est lieutenant de police dans le commissariat de Konoha. Temari No Sabaku est lieutenant de police dans le commissariat de Suna. Les deux commissaires, respectivement Tsunade et Gaara, décident d'envoyer chacun leur meilleur lieutenant dans une mission sous couverture dans la grande ville d'Oto. Là-bas, un criminel s'amuse à kidnapper et à torturer des couples.


Ce matin, pour ne pas déroger à ses règles, Shikamaru se pointa avec une dizaine de retard à son bureau. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser son sac que Tsunade Senju l'appela. Il se remémora rapidement ce qui avait pu faire de mal mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Certes, il rendait toujours ses dossiers à la dernière minutes mais rien de bien méchant en somme.

\- Galère, soupira-t-il alors que ses pas les menaient au bureau de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Il referma la porte mais resta proche de celle ci, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il se souvint qu'il y a de cela trois mois, Tsunade avait jetté une agrafeuse sur Naruto qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Ce dernier avait probablement dû poser une question à laquelle elle venait de répondre et il n'avait pas probablement pas écouté. Par conséquent, la vitre en verre avait été cassée, jetant par la même occasion un froid dans tout l'étage.

\- Bon, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? demanda le jeune Nara, les mains toujours dans les poches.

\- Le commissaire d'Oto m'a contactée car il n'arrive pas à coincer un meurtrier dans leur ville. C'est la première fois que cela se passe et il veut que Konoha aide dans l'arrestation. Il a d'ailleurs sollicité l'aide de Suna. J'ai donc pris contact avec Gaara No Sabaku et nous avons convenu que toi et Temari fassiez une mission ensemble. Vous jouerez le rôle d'un couple car le meurtrier ne s'attaque qu'à eux. Tu pars ce matin pour Oto dans une maison qui se situe dans le secteur de prédilection du meurtrier. Temari devrait arriver en même temps que toi là-bas. Tu peux disposer.

\- Elle à intérêt à dormir sur le canapé cette femme galère, dit-il sans vraiment s'adresser à Tsunade.

Sans demander son reste, Shikamaru partit. Il expliqua rapidement à ses collègues qu'il s'absentait pour une durée indéterminée et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Pendant que la cage métallique descendait, il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait dû faire équipe avec la Sunienne. Il venait de se prendre une balle dans l'abdomen pour protéger un témoin crucial dans leur affaire et il n'avait pu empêcher une larme de glisser sur sa joue pendant que Temari essayait de penser sa plaie. Elle l'avait traité de "pleurnichard" mais l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir un éclair d'inquiétude traverser les yeux verts émeraudes de sa coéquipière d'un jour.

\- Toujours aussi galère cette femme je parie... soupira une énième fois le jeune homme en partant chez-lui afin faire sa valise et de partir au plus vite.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

À Suna, la discussion avait été un peu plus enflammée. Gaara, bien qu'il soit son frère, était également le supérieur hiérarchique de Temari. Il l'avait convoquée dans son bureau à la première heure pour lui parler d'une enquête très importante et qu'elle seule pouvait mener à bien, selon ses dires. La jeune femme avait été très flattée d'être ainsi mise en avant et que ses qualités soient enfin reconnues mais elle avait bien vite déchanté en apprenant le fond de cette mission.

\- QUOI ? MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS ÉQUIPE AVEC NARA ! ET ENCORE MOINS JOUER UN COUPLE AVEC LUI ! avait hurlé la blonde, faisant se retourner quelques collègues en leur direction.

\- Écoute Temari, malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix, je viens d'avoir le commissaire Senju de Konoha au téléphone et nous avons déjà tout réglé. Oto n'étant pas en mesure de venir seul à bout de ce criminel, nous devons coopérer. C'est de la plus haute importance car il est probable que dans le futur, nous ayons besoin de faire appel à l'un ou l'autre des villages. Nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait. Tu pars ce matin même pour arriver en même temps que Shikamaru Nara. Je te fais confiance pour que cette mission se passe le mieux possible, c'est impératif.

La discussion se termina lorsque Gaara tendit un papier avec une adresse et qu'il reporta toute son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur. Temari grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et pesta à l'encontre du Nara. Elle savait bien au fond d'elle qu'il n'y était pour rien mais c'était comme ça.

\- Il a intérêt à dormir sur le canapé, ce pleurnichard, dit-elle de mauvaise fois, en claquant la porte du bureau de son frère.

 _ **Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse ce premier chapitre, pour voir ce que vous en pensez haha**_

 _ **Je m'excuse par avance si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe**_

 _ **Passez une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée et je vous dis à très vite, si vous voulez bien de moi et surtout si vous voulez une suite ?**_

 _ **Bisouuus !**_


End file.
